


In Every Way, It Has To Be You

by seawant



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bahasa Indonesia, Ceritanya Taehyun bingung kudu ottoke, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fate & Destiny, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Time Travel, bentar bingung ngetag
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seawant/pseuds/seawant
Summary: Taehyun yang bosan dengan kehidupannya di ibukota, tidak sengaja menemukan sebuah mesin waktu yang membawanya untuk berjumpa pada seseorang yang tak diduga.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23
Collections: Weetings Collection





	In Every Way, It Has To Be You

Kehidupan di tengah ibukota terkadang bisa jadi sangat menyebalkan. Klakson kendaraan beroda yang bersahut-sahut, ramainya pejalan kaki di trotoar, perasaan negatif yang menular dari para buruh yang dimaki atasannya. Terkadang semua itu bisa jadi sangat menyebalkan.

Taehyun memperhatikan sekitarnya dengan malas, ibukota lagi-lagi sangat sibuk hingga lupa diri. Langkahnya sekembali dari sekolah pun ikut gontai. Ia agaknya muak dengan kehidupan metropolis.

Kadang kala ia berpikir untuk pergi jauh dari hiruk-pikuk ini. Mencari ketenangan yang tidak pernah ditemukannya.

“Haaahh, malasnya…” Keluhnya dari hembusan nafas panjang. Taehyun memutuskan untuk memampirkan sejenak perjalanannya di trotoar. Menuju pada tepi aliran sungai yang terbentang di pinggir kota. Menatap langit-langit yang mulai luntur warna diiringi langkahnya yang kini berganti menginjak rerumputan.

Di saat ia berpikir harinya tidak bisa lebih buruk setelah dikejar persaingan ketat di sekolah dan kejenuhan arti hidup, Taehyun tersandung suatu benda keras yang membuat ujung jemari kakinya berdenyut. Bahkan melemparkannya terjerembab ke tanah—untung saja tidak sampai terlempar ke aliran sungai yang tenang itu.

“Aduh! Siapa sih yang membuang sampah sembarangan?!” Kumandangnya yang garau mencerca hingga langit ke tujuh. Taehyun hendak memungut apa pun sampah itu, namun dirinya tersadar jika itu bukanlah benda biasa.

Bentuknya aneh, seperti sebuah mesin. Agak kecil, sebesar boneka beruang yang nyaman untuk dipeluk. Ada sebuah kertas berisi pesan tertempel. ‘Kau akan kembali setelah 30 hari.’

_Aku ingin pergi jauh._

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Namun, pikiran iseng Taehyun mungkin akan membawanya pada sebuah bencana.

Taehyun menyentuh benda itu.

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

“Hai? Apa kau baik-baik saja?”

Taehyun membuka matanya pada seorang pemuda berpipi persik yang menggemaskan. Mata bulatnya mengerjap-ngerjap bingung. Sepatah katanya menyadarkan Taehyun pada keanehan yang tengah dialaminya.

Pemuda itu tersentak mundur saat Taehyun mendadak bangkit. Ia mengerang kesakitan saat merasakan tubuh bagian belakangnya terasa remuk—nampaknya karena berbenturan dengan tanah—juga telapak tangannya yang berjengit.

Taehyun membuka kepalan tangan kanannya—sungguh, itu terasa sangat pedih—dan menemukan 30 titik berjajar di dalamnya. Mata besarnya semakin membola saat menyadari benda aneh itu ada di sebelahnya dan telah dengan mistisnya kertas yang tertempel berganti pesan. ‘Dimana pun kau berada, kau akan kembali setelah waktu yang kau genggam habis.’

Taehyun tidak mengerti.

Ia memandangi sekitarnya dan menemukan bahwa era tempatnya berpijak kini tidak lagi sama. Taehyun tercengang hingga rahangnya jatuh. Dirinya berada di sebuah hutan dekat—apa keramaian seperti pasar itu di depan sana?—Taehyun menganggapnya sebuah perkotaan. Tidak ada kendaraan berlalu lalang, jalanan hanya berupa tanah lembab tanpa aspal, dan di sekitarnya pula orang-orang sibuk berpindah tempat mengenakan _hanbok_ yang memberikan sentimen lampau.

“Ehmm.. Halo?” Suara yang menyapa Taehyun sebelum ini mengambil alih perhatiannya lagi. Taehyun masih memberikan tatapan siaga pada manik lembut milik si pemuda berpipi persik.

“Siapa kau?” Tanya Taehyun agaknya tidak sadar diri.

Pemuda itu dibuat tersenyum akan kalimatnya. “Aku yang seharusnya bertanya. Kau tidak tampak seperti orang dari daerah ini, apakah kau pelancong?”

“Tidak. Aku-“

Taehyun seketika terdiam. Apa yang harus dikatakannya? Ia juga tidak paham dengan situasi yang menimpanya kini.

“Aku tidak tahu.” Pada akhirnya Taehyun hanya dapat mengucap kalimat itu. Ia tidak mengerti, dan pikiran logisnya tidak bisa turut andil bila ini hanya sebuah rekayasa. Dirinya menghela nafas pasrah.

Setilik raut iba nampak pada wajah pemuda manis di hadapannya. Ia mungkin kasihan melihat kondisi Taehyun yang kesakitan ditambah dirinya yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Mungkin pula ia membuat skenario yang lebih menyedihkan lagi di dalam kepalanya yang bundar. Sungguh seorang yang berhati murni dan penuh imajinasi.

“Kau benar-benar tidak mengingat apa pun?” Tanya si pemuda mencondongkan wajah khawatirnya.

“Bukan begitu. Aku ingat tapi bagaimana caraku menjelas-“

“Mungkin sesuatu yang buruk menimpamu? Astaga! Sepertinya kau dalam bahaya! Kau harus bersembunyi!”

“Hei, dengarkan aku.”

“Tidak, tidak. Bagaimana jika orang jahat itu masih mengejarmu? Kau harus sembunyi!” Pemuda itu menarik lengan Taehyun yang masih terbalut seragam, kontras dengan pakaian-pakaian adat yang ada di sekitarnya. “Aku akan membawamu untuk bersembunyi!”

Dengan satu tarikan lengan itu, Taehyun terikut ulurannya untuk berlari. Dimana hatinya merasakan kejengkelan, namun juga kesenangan.

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

Dari yang diduganya, ia merasa dirinya dihantarkan pada masa lampau. Taehyun mengira era tempatnya berada ini masih berkisar pada Dinasti Joseon. Pikirannya mulai membuat teori jika saja benda yang ia sentuh itu adalah mesin waktu. Namun, bagaimana bisa?

Yang tidak diduganya, pemuda yang membawanya tadi itu adalah seorang dari kalangan bangsawan. Terlihat dari rumah tradisional megah tempat Taehyun berada sekarang yang bertempat dalam kompleks kerajaan. Apakah ia sudah terlibat dengan sesuatu yang cukup besar?

“Jadi siapa namamu?” Pemuda itu muncul dari belakangnya dan nyaris membuat jantung Taehyun melompat. Ia terkikik dan meletakkan nampan berisi teh dan camilan di depan Taehyun. “Kau pasti tidak lupa namamu, bukan?”

Taehyun tidak tahu juga apa yang harus dilakukannya kini. Ia berada dalam posisi tidak berdaya, bertemu dengan seseorang yang peduli padanya saja sudah hal yang patut disyukuri. Maka dari itu Taehyun mengikuti alur. “Aku Kang Taehyun.”

“Oke, Taehyun, begitu? Kau sungguh tidak mengingat apa pun tentang dirimu?” ujar pemuda itu dengan senyum ramah.

“Aku bukannya lupa ingatan, tapi kalau kujelaskan… Sulit.” Taehyun memandangi titik-titik hitam di telapak tangannya.

Pemuda itu terdiam sesaat, sebelum wajahnya kembali tersenyum lembut. “Kau sepertinya sedang berada dalam kesulitan. Sampai kau menyelesaikannya, silahkan tinggal disini.”

Alisnya bertaut bingung. “Apa tidak masalah?”

“Ya, tentu saja. Lagipula aku tinggal sendirian, kedatangan tamu jadi hal yang menyenangkan. Anggap saja rumah sendiri.” Pemuda itu meletakkan alas duduk di sebelahnya. “Tapi, tentu saja kau harus membantuku mengurusi rumah ini. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menumpang secara cuma-cuma.”

Taehyun mengangguk. Ia baru menyadari sesuatu yang sekiranya berhak ia ketahui.

“Kau. Bagaimana aku memanggilmu?”

“Choi Beomgyu. Cukup itu saja, aku tidak suka honorifik.”

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

Berhari-hari dilalui selama mereka tinggal bersama. Selama itu pula keduanya dibuat semakin dekat pada satu sama lain. Walau seringkali bersilang pendapat, entah bagaimana hal itu justru menarik keduanya semakin akrab.

Taehyun bahkan merasa tidak masalah bila ia tidak kembali ke dunia aslinya. Semua terasa lengkap disini.

Dirinya pun menyadari sesuatu.

Dalam hati kecilnya terdapat sebuah perasaan yang tidak bisa ia artikan.

Namun, ia menepis itu. Menggantikannya dengan menghargai waktu yang ada untuk dihabiskan bersama sosok yang memancarkan kebahagiaan tiap dirinya tersenyum.

Keseharian mereka dihabiskan secara sederhana. Sesederhana menyiapkan hidangan di dapur, membenahi sudut ruangan yang kotor, atau berbincang seharian lepas.

Ada satu perbincangan yang Taehyun ingat selalu. Semua berawal di satu hari ketika ia menanyakan ini.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu bertemu dengan orang lain. Maksudku kau selalu berdiam diri di rumah. Apa tidak membosankan?"

Tepat saat Beomgyu selesai menuangkan teh untuk mereka berdua. "Taehyun ingin berjalan-jalan?" tanyanya ramah. Ah, setiap suara lembutnya seperti melemparkan bara pada perasaan aneh Taehyun.

"Tidak. Aku hanya penasaran." Taehyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada ujung lengan _hanbok_ -nya yang dipinjamkan Beomgyu. Perasaan aneh itu membuat dirinya tidak mampu menatap mata berpendar di hadapannya lama-lama.

Beomgyu memberikan cangkir keramik itu untuk Taehyun sembari menjawab pertanyaannya. "Aku dilarang keluar."

Kalimat itu menarik rasa penasaran Taehyun. Ia tidak bisa menahan matanya untuk tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan.

"Aku pernah dibiarkan bebas. Saat itu aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang kusukai."

Aneh sekali saat Taehyun merasakan sesuatu seperti mengiris hatinya ketika mendengar itu.

Senyum Beomgyu berubah sendu. "Aku menyukai seorang laki-laki. Keluargaku tentu saja tidak setuju. Cerita cintaku kandas saat mereka membunuhnya dan mengurungku di rumah ini sendiri."

Aneh sekali saat Taehyun merasakan ada amarah yang muncul dari sudut hatinya ketika mendengar itu.

"Kau tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu." Beomgyu tertawa melihat pemuda di hadapannya nampak menggemaskan dengan raut wajah yang kesal. "Aku memang tidak berharap apa pun dalam hidupku. Bahkan demi cinta, aku sadar kalau sejak lahir aku tidak punya hak untuk memilih. Semua telah diatur."

"Beomgyu..."

Pemuda berpipi persik itu menundukkan kepala. Menatap kepulan uap teh di cangkir miliknya. "Bahkan, hidup ini sendiri telah digariskan. Walau kita merasa cinta yang datang adalah atas kehendak sendiri, nyatanya itu telah digariskan."

"-tapi beruntung bagi mereka yang bisa mendapat jalan cerita seperti itu. Dan untukku, aku tidak bisa melawan."

Taehyun hanya dapat terdiam saat Beomgyu beranjak dari alas duduknya. Meletakkan cangkirnya yang masih penuh begitu saja. Sembari berlalu dan mengatakan, "aku kembali ke kamarku lebih dulu."

"Beomgyu-"

"Taehyun."

Kalimat yang ingin diutarakan keduanya tercekat pada ambang tenggorokan. Taehyun memilih diam merasa tidak berhak. Namun, Beomgyu melanjuti.

"Sejak kau datang, aku merasa hidupku lebih menyenangkan seperti sedia kala. Terima kasih." Beomgyu menoleh sekilas sebelum menepikan pintu geser berukir itu.

"-aku tidak menyesal telah kabur dan menemukanmu kala itu."

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

Pada Beomgyu, ia menemukan ketenangan yang telah lama hilang.

Pada Beomgyu, sebuah simfoni merdu seolah mengalun di sekitar mereka dan membuat semua terasa nyaman.

Taehyun kerap merasakan sesuatu seperti menghantuinya. Separuh hatinya seakan mencari hal yang tidak diketahui. Membuat dirinya tidak pernah tenang. Ditambah kehidupannya di metropolis yang memberikan senewen.

Hanya dengan bersama Beomgyu. Semua terasa lengkap. Semua terasa menyenangkan. Terasa menenangkan seperti hatinya telah menemukan kepingan yang hilang.

"Taehyun, ayo! Kau bilang ingin mengajariku?"

Senyum itu berpendar mengalahkan terangnya lampu-lampu dari festival. Hanya saja muncul dari sebuah hati yang menutupi sendu. Karena sesuka apa pun ia pada lentera-lentera hias yang bergantung di sana, Beomgyu malang hanya dapat menatapnya dari balik rumah megah yang seakan jeruji besi.

Taehyun menggandengnya, mengajaknya untuk membuat sendiri lentera-lentera hias itu berdua. Hanya berdua, membuat acara sendiri di halaman penuh bunga mereka.

Tawanya bagai kicau burung. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia dengan sebuah hal sederhana. Taehyun merasakan keinginan untuk melindunginya.

Akan tetapi, besok adalah hari terakhir. Titik hitam di telapaknya tinggal bersisa satu.

Beomgyu terlihat indah di tengah redupnya malam, dihias temaram lentera dari penjuru kota. Beomgyu terlihat indah dengan _hanbok_ biru tua dan _jipsin_ yang menemani langkahnya menari. Perasaan itu dibuat bergejolak semakin kuat.

Dan seketika dirinya sadar telah jatuh dalam cinta. Di saat surai hitam itu dihembus lembut derai angin. Di saat senyum miliknya berpendar di tengah kilau cahaya yang bersinau-sinau. Di saat pandangannya yang dihias kesuma membungai milik Taehyun.

Taehyun sadar dirinya telah jatuh cinta. Pada seseorang yang tidak mungkin untuknya bersama.

"Beomgyu, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Beomgyu masih nampak asyik dengan lentera kecilnya. Biar begitu ia segera menoleh, mempersilahkan dengan senyumnya yang manis.

"Besok adalah hari untukku kembali."

Senyum itu memudar digantikan raut sarat makna. Ia bertanya, "kau... Sudah harus kembali?"

Taehyun tidak membalas tatapnya. Ia hanya mengangguk dalam diam.

Beomgyu menunduk pada lentera kecil dalam dekapannya. "Ah, begitu ya... Baiklah."

"Aku belum selesai berbicara," sanggah Taehyun. "Ada satu hal yang ingin kuucapkan padamu."

Beomgyu masih menunduk. Ia masih sibuk dengan lentera kecilnya—atau hanya menyibukkan diri. Namun, Taehyun harus mengatakan itu tepat pada mata indah yang bersitatap dengannya. Maka, ia menuntun jemari Beomgyu, mencuri perhatiannya.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Taehyun tidak tahu jika mengutarakan perasaan dapat semenyakitkan ini. Ia menggigit bibir melanjutkan.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya. Kau memberikanku kebahagiaan yang sempat hilang." Taehyun menggenggam tangan itu semakin erat. "Aku... Sebenarnya tidak ingin kembali. Aku tidak ingin membiarkanmu sendiri lagi."

Taehyun tertegun saat ia merasakan tetesan air di punggung tangannya. Benar seperti dugaannya, air mata itu datang dari Beomgyu.

"Kau juga mengembalikan kebahagiaanku yang sempat hilang, Taehyun." Beomgyu berusaha mengulum senyum di perpisahan ini. "Ada sesuatu yang belum kuceritakan padamu."

"-Kau mengingatkan pada kekasihku. Kalian sangat mirip. Sejak kedatanganmu, kau membuatku bisa melupakannya."

"-Karena hatiku perlahan berlabuh padamu, Kang Taehyun. Bukan masa laluku."

Seringkali sebuah perpisahan terasa menyedihkan. Kenapa pula di setiap awal harus memiliki akhir?

"Taehyun, besok adalah hari pernikahanku. Tidak bisakah kau menunggu sampai besok untuk kembali?"

_Tidak._

"Aku ingin kau berada di sana. Setidaknya, setidaknya suasana pernikahan itu akan lebih menyenangkan dengan keberadaanmu."

_Tidak._

"Beomgyu."

Taehyun membawa Beomgyu ke dalam pelukannya. Membuat isakan itu semakin tertatih. Membuat hati Taehyun semakin tersayat.

"Sekarang permohonanku hanya satu. Kuharap di suatu masa, kita dapat bersama.”

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

Kembalilah dirinya pada kehidupan yang membosankan.

Kembalilah dirinya pada kehidupan sebelum ia bertemu Beomgyu.

Riuh ibukota yang menyebalkan, keramaian yang membuat gila, ketenangannya hilang lagi. Hatinya kehilangan satu kepingannya lagi.

Semua terjadi dengan sangat misterius. Tepat saat keesokan hari kala itu, tiba-tiba saja Taehyun terbangun di kasur apartemennya. Bukan rumah hangat kediaman Beomgyu. Tanpa sempat berpamitan.

Ia membiarkan diri melewati hari-hari monotonnya seperti biasa. Kembali ke sekolah, melewati hiruk-pikuk dunia, tidur. Tidak ada yang istimewa.

Taehyun yang duduk pada bangku di pojok kelas, menatap keluar jendela. Jenuh melihat kawan-kawan sekelasnya yang bercanda tidak sopan di saat wali kelas mereka baru saja datang.

"Semuanya, harap tenang! Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru."

Semua murid antusias menyambut itu. Bisikan-bisikan seperti 'manis sekali murid pindahan itu', 'oh astaga dia terlihat lugu, aku ingin mengencaninya', 'apakah ia sudah memiliki pacar?', dan ucapan lainnya yang membuat Taehyun semakin jengah. Membuatnya sungguhlah malas untuk melepas tatap dari jendela. Bahkan ketika wali kelasnya mempersilahkan murid pindahan itu, Taehyun masih lekat tatap pada pemandangan akasa di atas sana.

Berharap dirinya dapat berjumpa lagi dengan Beomgyu.

"Perkenalkan! Aku pindahan dari Daegu!"

Suara lembut itu. Suara lembut yang seperti melemparkan bara pada perasaan aneh Taehyun. Ia merasakan suatu kemestian untuk melihat.

"Ehmm, aku masih belum terbiasa dengan gaya hidup di Seoul. Kuharap kalian tidak keberatan."

Surai hitam yang nampak halus. Senyum manis yang berpendar. Pipi merona yang serupa persik. Juga manik indah yang selalu menenggelamkan Taehyun di dalamnya.

Bukankah-

"Beomgyu?!"

Semua tatapan kini tertuju padanya yang tanpa sadar berdiri dan menggebrak meja. Mata besarnya membulat tidak percaya ditambah rahangnya yang jatuh menganga.

Di depan sana, anak baru itu, ia pastilah Choi Beomgyu! Tanpa _hanbok_ dan _jipsin_ , mengenakan seragam yang sama seperti miliknya, namun ia pastilah Choi Beomgyu! Taehyun sangat yakin!

Pemuda manis di depan sana itu pun tersenyum padanya. Matanya berkerling jahil sarat makna.

Bersua pada netra Taehyun.

Dan hati mereka seolah menemukan kepingannya kembali.

"Namaku-"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to oceanbreezes (Rein) for coming with this ideas!


End file.
